Un Idiota!
by Priss
Summary: JOEMI. Songfic. Oneshot. Mimi esta viviendo en E.U. ... pero dejó a alguien en Japón.


. **UN IDIOTA .**

Por: **Priss**

* * *

Mimi se fue a Estados Unidos. Todos la extrañan, pero alguien muy en especial, ya que...no tuvo el valor para despedirse.

* * *

~ Mimi, hija...llego el correo, tienes una carta.

~ Ya voy mamá.

Hacia ya unos meses que la familia Tachikawa se había mudado a los Estados Unidos.

Al principio, Mimi se había negado totalmente a la idea de dejar Odaiba, de dejar Japón, pero no tuvo más remedio que apoyar la decisión de sus padres.

Le había costado trabajo adaptarse a su nuevo hogar, acostumbrarse a no estar con sus amigos...con el.

Aunque precisamente, en cierta forma, el tenia la culpa.

~ Genial, una carta desde Japón.

Dijo la "niña" con alegría que se notaba hasta en sus ojos. No espero más, la curiosidad la venció y corrió a su habitación para leer el mensaje con privacidad.

~ Me pregunto quien lo envió. ¿Sora?, Kary?, quizás Izzy...

Se preguntaba curiosa mientras abría el sobre, el cual solo tenia el destino y la razón de haber sido enviado de Odaiba, Japón. No contenía el nombre de quien lo enviaba.

Ya abierto el sobre, descubrió al autor del escrito, con tan solo leer las tres primeras palabras:

"_**Hola mi amor"...**_

~ Joe...

Pronunció sorprendida la halagada. No sabia si enfadarse, alegrarse o dar gracias de que se acordó de ella, al fin.

Dudosa si leer o no la carta, se quedo sentada sobre su cama mirando el papel...tomando coraje, un poco después, y comenzando a leer.

_Hola mi amor..._

_Sé que cambiaste tu número de teléfono,_

_Y sé que cambiaste hasta el color de tu pelo_

_Por que empiezas una nueva vida...sin mi._

_¿Sabes amor?:_

_Deseo que encuentres toda la felicidad_

_Que yo soñaba poder darte,_

_No lo logre...perdóname._

Muy cierto, cambio su número telefónico precisamente para no recibir llamadas del joven Kido, el cual, quien sabe como había conseguido el primero; debió haber obligado a alguno de los chicos.

El caso era que lo había hecho, por ello consiguió uno nuevo.

Lo que realmente la sorprendió fue que el supiera sobre su cambio de look. Había cambiado el color de su cabello; estaba prácticamente irreconocible, ya no era la misma de antes...pero, ¿Cómo demonios se entero?.

Mimi continuo leyendo; después de las frases anteriores, nada la haría sorprenderse otra vez.

_Sé que te marchaste sin saber,_

_Sin escuchar, sin comprender_

_Que hay una daga envenenada aquí en mi pecho,_

_El mal ya esta hecho, ahora..._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón,_

_Que lastime tu corazón..._

Era verdad, ella se marcho sin saber absolutamente nada. Nada de el o si lo hizo por él o por ella.

Las palabras escritas en el papel le arrancaron una mueca de tristeza a la chica, quien sin querer, comenzó a recordar lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

~ ¿Cómo quieres que entienda?, si te vas de Japón....tienes idea de lo lejos que te vas de mi?.

Decía, o más bien, gritaba el joven Kido, triste y enfadado ante la noticia que le dio su novia.

Ella se iba a América en un par de semanas y sabe dios si planeaba regresar al menos de visita.

~ Vamos Joe, no me hagas sentir peor de lo que ya me siento.

Tachikawa miraba melancólica y suplicante a su pareja. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era que el joven se calmara.

A veces la sorprendía con sus arranques de desesperación y enojo, tal y como en ese momento. Esas situaciones no eran comunes, pero cuando se daban si que eran incomodas.

Uno de esos momentos que más recordaba fue cuando perdió la calma en el Digimundo, todo por su a veces excesivo sentido de la responsabilidad...quizás jamás olvidaría todos esos malos ratos por los que pasaron.

~ Oye, no estaré mucho tiempo aquí, así que...¿que te parece si nos vemos mañana?; quiero pasar todo el día con tigo.

Las palabras de la jovencita eran un vago intento por hacer aquella "platica" un poco más tranquila, pero igual, no resultó.

~ Superior Joe...¿Qué dices?.

El silencio del chico se prolongaba y Mimi prefirió cerciorarse de que obtendría un "si" por respuesta. Si bien es notable, aun conservaba la manía de llamar "Superior Joe" al joven frente a ella...a pesar de que mantenían un romance.

Su novio siguió mirándola con enfado...se sentía traicionado; se había hecho ilusiones, creyó que nunca se separarían y, apenas pocos meses de estar juntos...ella se iba.

Después de ver la interrogativa y la preocupación en sus ojos color miel; le dio una respuesta:

~ Ahhh de acuerdo, paso a tu casa temprano por la mañana...así que espérame, ¿De acuerdo?.

La voz del muchacho se oía más bien como si estuviera resignado. ¡¡Que importaba!!, Mimi solo quería disfrutar el poco tiempo del que disponían.

Se abrazo a Joe con ternura, pero lo único que logro fue que el chico se despidiera con el enojo bien acentuado en el rostro y la voz.

~ Si Joe...te espere, te espere todo el día y no llegaste. Me dejaste plantada, creo que aun no te perdono por eso.

La chica "pink" hizo de lado sus recuerdos por un momento para quejarse de lo que le hizo su ex novio ...sin embargo continuo con su lectura, aunque de sobra sabia lo que seguía.

_Hoy me avergüenzo, fui el motivo de tu llanto,_

_Queriéndote tanto, pues..._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

_No, no puedo exigir que me perdones,_

_Mis errores son graves y es muy duro._

_Camine por la senda equivocada_

_Cuando me diste amor...ese amor puro._

¡ Que sorpresa!, eso ya lo sabia y sin necesidad de que el se atreviera a escribirlo.

Estaba totalmente consciente del gran cariño que Joe Kido le tenía, y también, estaba segura de lo mal que se debió haber sentido por lo que le hizo...eso destrozo su hermosa relación..

En realidad las disculpas no eran necesarias, de cierta forma, estaba preparada para algo así.

~ Lo sé Joe. Después de que me plantaste, no te volví a ver, ni siquiera cuando deje Odaiba; todos fueron a despedirme al

aeropuerto excepto tú. Pero eso fue por que no eras capas de decir adiós...¿No es así?.

Estaba triste; la nostalgia la invadía de nuevo y de cierto modo era lo único que le reprochaba al muchacho. Pero también le estaba agradecida por tantas cosas...

_Hoy no sirven de nada mis pregones,_

_Cuando quise volver ya era muy tarde._

_Camine por la senda equivocada_

_Y te hice llorar...soy un cobarde._

~ Eso no es cierto...

Se dijo así misma por saber que Kido no había cambiado en nada. Se culpaba por todo y hacia que sus errores pareciesen imperdonables.

Lo único que Joe hizo mal, fue no tener el valor de despedirse de ella, y lo sabia. Más de una vez le menciono que le hubiese gustado tener aunque sea un poco del inmenso valor del que Tai hacia gala.

Las últimas semanas en que la chica permaneció en Odaiba, el se aferró a su maldita idea de que si no se despedía de ella; si no la veía marcharse...todo estaría mejor. Sufrirían menos y el dolor desaparecería pronto, sería fácil...que equivocado estaba.

Lo hizo todo al revez, el dolor que sintió al dejar las cosas así era inmenso; lo peor fue que ella se negaba a tener cualquier clase de contacto con él, estaba dolida, su actitud infantil lo echo a perder todo, más sin embrago...

~ Superior Joe. Nunca fuiste un cobarde, lo que más me gustaba y aun me gusta de ti...es que solo eres valiente cuando la

situación lo amerita, solo si es necesario. Todo lo planeas.

Ella lo había perdonado hacia algo de tiempo; si en verdad estuvo enojada no fue tan grave. Después de todo ella era mucho más comprensiva y tolerante de lo que aparentaba.

Pero Joe no lo entendía.

_Sé que otro amor encontraras,_

_Que te de luz que te de paz,_

_Que te de todo lo que yo no supe darte,_

_Quisiera abrazarte, pero..._

_Sé que no merezco tu perdón,_

_Que lastime tu corazón_

_Y hoy naufrago en este mar de tu abandono;_

_Ni yo me perdono, y..._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí...pero te amo._

Eso si que la entristeció...

~ Hay Joe, si supieras...

El chico ya lo veía venir y acertó. Mimi conoció un joven muy agradable, apenas eran amigos, es decir, aun no tenían una relación más allá, pero al parecer eso no tardaría mucho en suceder.

~ Ahora siento que la que debe disculparse soy yo. Tu me diste muchas cosas buenas, tanto, en verdad fui extremadamente

feliz a tu lado, fue una pena que eso terminara.

"Que puede ser peor?. No enfrentarte y arreglar las cosas para salvar nuestra amistad, o dejar esto sin explicaciones y disculpas por parte de ambos...solo decir: de acuerdo todo arreglado???."

Pensaba y se preguntaba la "niña", deseando que las explicaciones no fuesen necesarias...son dolorosas. Pero es que sin ellas, las heridas...no sanan.

~ Esa clase de herida es más difícil de curar...¿Verdad Joe?.

_**...**_

~ Estas lista, Mimi-san??.

Se escuchó decir a un chico que recién ingresaba a la habitación de la joven, sorprendiéndola con ello.

~ ¿Michael?, no te esperaba...hasta más tarde.

~ Si, pues quería verte, quieres salir?.

Preguntó el muchacho mientras se acercaba a su amiga, la cual, doblo con cuidado la carta tratando de que su acompañante no la viese.

~ Claro!!, solo déjame terminar algo pendiente, si?.

Mimi le respondió con una tierna sonrisa tratando de que la dejase sola un momento.

Michael solo le devolvió la sonrisa y acto seguido, salió de la habitación para esperarla. Tachikawa volvió a su lectura, solo para leer las últimas líneas que le dedicase su querido Joe Kido.

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idota te perdí, pero te amo._

_Te amo, te amo; soy un idiota te perdí, pero te amo._

~ Quizás...quizás ambos perdimos el amor que profesábamos al otro, pero siempre nos unió ese cariño tan especial, más

que amistad, pero difícil de comparar con el amor.

Mimi guardó la carta en su sobre y la coloco en cima del tocador.

La nostalgia la había invadido, no tenia deseos de salir de paseo con Michael, pero tenia menos deseos de explicarle el motivo.

~ Superior, debemos conversar personalmente, esta carta , según yo, es solo el inicio de nuestra nueva amistad. Aunque

siempre te tendré un amor especial que conservare por siempre...quizás sea mejor así.

Dirigió su mirada hacia su reflejo en el espejo...se sonrió a si misma y luego salió a encontrarse con su amigo. Aun faltaba conversar sobre muchas cosas con él.

**. Fin .**

* * *

Tema: "_**Un idiota"**_

Autor: _Joan Sebastian_.

Me gusta mucho la pareja de Joe + Mimi, lastima que no quedaran juntos.

Pienso que el joven Joe es incapaz de lastimar a las chicas, mucho menos a Mimi, pero a veces las reacciones lastiman y...se dan los problemas.

Me gustaría conocer a un chico tan tierno como Joe Kido... ¿Conocen alguno?.

* * *


End file.
